Systemic candidiasis and other Candida infections have been occurring with increasing frequency in recent years. Recent data suggest a relatively high percentage of patients with systemic dandidiasis have been post surgical patients receiving hyperalimentation fluids and multiple antibiotics. The difficulties in making a pre-mortem diagnosis of systemic candidiasis are illustrated in autopsy review data which shows approximately a 50% incidence of pre-mortem diagnosis. Systemic candidiasis is frequently not recognized because of the lack of clinical signs and difficulties in culturing Candida from the blood. In addition, in those hospitalized patients with established candidemia it is not clear which patients have systemic candidiasis. Several methods have been suggested for making an earlier diagnosis of systemic candidiasis and for distinguishing between spontaneous resolving candidemia and systemic infection. We intend to carry out a prospective study of patients receiving hyperalimentation fluids to evaluate the diagnosti-potential of Candida endophthalmitis and candiduria, serology, modified blood culture techniques and gas liquid chromatography. This study will help to define the population of patients with candidemia who need therapy, as compared to the population who are likely to have complete resolution of candidemia without systemic candidiasis are not clear because the natural history of candidemia is not understood. It has been suggested that candidemia may resolve spontaneously. Our own experience would suggest systemic candidiasis with chorioretinitis may occur frequently enough to warrant therapy of candidemia. A prospective study evaluating Amphotericin B and 5-florocytosine in systemic candidiasis will be carried out. Patients with candidemia will be observed for evidence of systemic candidiasis and late complications. We also intend to study polymorphonuclear leukocyte function in patients with candidiasis in the special setting of the post operative patients treated with hyperalimentation fluids.